otocadollfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Rose
'Pink Rose '(___) is a song sung by Rose. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Nakanaide honto no kodoku mo shiranai Mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama Aa sawaranaide atataka na sono te wa watashi no subete kuruwasu Nee yurusanaide kizuguchi wo osaete hohoenderu anata ga iru mou kaerenai ne Ochiteku toki no amai kaori kurikaesu tabi ni hidoku naru Dakishimete Ima dake suki datte furi shite tatta hitotsu dake nara zenbu zenbu iranai Nakanaide honto no kodoku mo shiranai mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama Aa isoganaide shinjitsu nanka hora doko ni mo ochite nai desho Nee mitsumenaide yasashii manazashi wo nikunde iru, motomete iru mou wakaranakute KISU suru toki no watashi no kao motto kirei ni misetai dake Dakishimete itsu de mo kawaii furi shite makka ni irozuku hi wo zutto zutto matteru Nakanaide honto no jibun mo shirazu ni mada awai hanabira ni yume no o nose kakaeta mama Ochiteku toki no amai kaori kurikaesu tabi ni hidoku naru Dakishimete Ima dake suki datte furi shite tatta hitotsu dake nara zenbu zenbu iranai Bloomin' like a rose honto no kodoku mo shiranai mada awai hanabira ni namida no tsubu kakaeta mama |-|Kanji= 泣かないで 本当の孤独も知らない まだ淡い花びらに 涙の粒抱えたまま ああ　触らないで 温かなその手は 私のすべて狂わす ねえ　許さないで 傷口を押さえて 微笑んでる貴方がいる もう帰れないね 堕ちてく時の甘い香り 繰り返す度にひどくなる 抱きしめて 今だけ好きだってフリして たった一つだけなら 全部　全部いらない 泣かないで 本当の孤独も知らない まだ淡い花びらに 涙の粒抱えたまま ああ　急がないで 真実なんかほら どこにも落ちてないでしょ ねえ　見つめないで 優しいまなざしを 憎んでいる　求めている もう分からなくて キスする時の私の顔 もっとキレイに見せたいだけ 抱きしめて いつでも可愛いフリして 真っ赤に色づく日を ずっと　ずっと待ってる 泣かないで 本当の自分も知らずに まだ淡い花びらに 夢の尾乗せ抱えたまま 堕ちてく時の甘い香り 繰り返す度にひどくなる 抱きしめて 今だけ好きだってフリして たった一つだけなら 全部　全部いらない Bloomin\' like a rose 本当の孤独も知らない まだ淡い花びらに 涙の粒抱えたまま |-|English= Don't cry, I don't even know what real loneliness is. I kept on carrying my teardrops with my still-pale flower petals Ah, don't touch me with your warm hands. They'll make me go completely crazy. Please, don't forgive me. When you are here, tending my wound and smiling at me, you won't be able to go back. The sweet scent of my sinful fall becomes more horrifying each time. Hold me tightly, just this time, please pretend that you like me. Even if just for this once, I won't need anything else. Don't cry, I don't even know what real loneliness is. Like when I carried my teardrops with the still-pale flower petals Ah, don't rush. If you want the truth, look, it hasn't fallen anywhere yet. Please, don't stare at me. That gentle gaze of yours, should I despise it or wish for it? I don't even know. The look of my face when we kiss, I simply want it to look more beautiful. Hold me tightly, and please always act cute. The day that's dyed bright-red, I'll always be waiting for it. Don't cry. Without knowing my real self, with my still-pale flower petals, I carried my dreams' trails. The sweet scent of my sinful fall becomes more horrifying each time. Hold me tightly, just this time, please pretend that you like me. Even if just for this once, I won't need anything else. Bloomin' like a rose, I don't even know what real loneliness is. I kept on carrying my teardrops with my still-pale flower petals Gallery Video Category:Rose Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Stubs